Chasing Rainbows
by Marionette008
Summary: The dumb jocks always get in the way. JoxAdam because I felt like it.


**Chasing Rainbows**

**A/N: Pardon my french. **  
**This is a cliché story about Jo and Adam because the prompt was "Write a happy Joam fic." **  
**I was challenged by HJM. **  
**The title is a song by Bring Me The Horizon, don't look at the lyrics because they have absolutely no connection to this.  
Also sorry for the cheesiness of this fiasco.  
Don't own, neither will. **

* * *

"Watch it, dumb fuck!" She shouted as she crashed into a tall blonde dude with a Letterman jacket.

"You watch it bitch," he snapped back.

She glared at him, _dumb fucking jocks_, she thought. She continued to waltz across the field to where her friends were sitting on the bleachers. She plopped herself down next to Pamela and Ash, she sighed.

"What's up Jo?" Ash asked, taking a drag from his cigarette and puffing out smoke. Pamela coughed and glared at him.

"Dumb jocks not watching where they're going." She ran a hand through her blond hair and threw her head back to enjoy the late summer sun.

"That dumb jock, er, that's Dean's stepbrother." Pamela said cautiously, waiting for a reaction.

She tipped her head so far back she almost came toppling down from the bleachers. "What?" Jo gasped once she was in control of her body. "I thought it was only Sammy and Dean?"

"Sammy?" Ash scoffed at the nickname, she glared at him.

"Yeah, well, turns out John's been busy." Pamela said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wow, what made him come here after like- wait how old is he?" Jo interrupted herself.

"I _think_ he is 2 years younger than Sam? So that puts him a year older than us." She answered.

"Okay, back to the original question: why is he here now?" Jo looked at the guy as he swaggered over to where Sam was hanging out with Jess and Castiel.

"All I heard is that his mother died and since John was his father, he kind of needed to take him in. The guy hasn't been thrilled, and let me tell you, neither has Dean." Pamela finished but Jo wasn't really listening.

_Huh, who would have thought- another Winchester. _

Apparently she said that out loud because she heard Ash say, "Technically his last name is Milligan."

"How do you know that?" Pamela raised her sunglasses to look at him.

He shrugged, "I have access to the internet, you know." He sassed back. They started bickering but once again, Jo wasn't listening.

It's not that she was trying to tune them out, but her mind kept wondering back to the guy. Why had he called her a bitch? Was that really necessary? Well, she did call him a dumb fuck, but he wasn't looking where he was going. In all fairness neither was she. She sighed, damn you Adam Milligan.

_God fucking damn it_, she groaned. _Late, again!_

"Well if you didn't spend so much time polishing your knives you wouldn't be late, Miss Harvelle." The Professor, Crowley, sniped at her.

She tried really hard not to roll her eyes, she really did. Sadly she failed; she got 2 days detention for tardiness.

Jo made her way to her seat as quickly as possible; she took out her notebook and stared doodling pointless things while Crowley talked away.

Once the cursed English class-also known as hell- ended she moved quickly. Avoiding any unwanted attention from the baseball team. Jesus, just because she was a girl didn't mean she would jump in bed with any jock that is available. She had been propositioned multiple times, until one day she broke the guy's arm. From then she only got cat-called and wolf-whistled at.

"Heya Jo," A tall figure appeared in front of her.

"Sam," She chirped as soon as she recognized him. "Whatup short stack?" She pulled him down to ruffle his hair.

He groaned, "Dad wants to know if you and Ellen are staying over while your house gets re-decorated." He said with a smile.

"If you'll have us, puppy." She smiled fondly. Sam was always like a brother to her, after her father died she was really bummed out and her mum was too. Luckily she had the Winchester brothers to take care of her, it used to be the both of them but then Dean finished school and got a job. So now it's just Sam, but is it only him. She suddenly remembered.

"Dude what about Adam?" Jo asked.

"Shit forgot about Adam," Sam thought it over, "Well he's staying in Deans room since Dean moved out-'' She raised an eyebrow-"Long story. Anywho, yeah you'll be fine. I'll take the couch and we have some spare cots. The house is big enough for us all." He smiled and she nodded.

"I guess I'll see you after school,_ shit_, no. I've got detention. Tell Ellen I'll be late, and be a dear and help her with the stuff she needs." Jo smiled innocently.

Sam nodded, "Fine, if I have to!" He pretend pouted and she gave him a little shove.

The rest of the day passed quickly and she found herself in detention, carving "JH" into a table with a knife. The teacher that was supposed to be watching them, Chuck, had passed out five minutes ago. She could leave, but if she got caught that would only mean more detention. Chuck was a writer so she suspected he was up all night and couldn't stay awake during the day. He taught Latin and would sometimes zone out during class, fall asleep even.

A figure appeared at the door, she looked up then back down. Her head snapped back up, Adam Milligan stood there looking grumpy as hell. She smirked, guess he went dark side.

They weren't the only ones in the classroom but the others were either sleeping, listening to music or doing homework.

"So," He started and looked at her, "What are you in for?"

She shrugged, "Tardiness, you?" Holy fuck, why was he talking to her, she thought. _Don't say something stupid Jo_, she mentally scolded herself. _Wait, why should I care? Uh, shut up brain._

"Punched Gadreel in the face for calling Sam a freak," He said like it was nothing.

Okay, _wow_. Gadreel, the captain of the football team. Cool, cool- also hot.  
_Brain I'm sick of your bullshit, stop_. She mentally slapped herself.

"That's, uh, brave. Stupid, but brave" She smiled and he smiled back.

There was a moment of silence before Adam spoke, "I'm Adam by the way." He offered a hand from where he was sitting next to her.

"I know, I'm Jo" She smirked and shook his hand.

"Sorry about yesterday, I, uh- I was in a mood." He said shyly, suddenly looking like an angel.

"It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going either." Gosh, why was he so adorable? The blond (its fucking blond, okay?!) hair styled in a neatly messy way that reminded her of Dean. Only he had blue eyes, there were certainly similar characteristics that made him a Winchester. The height, the anger management issues and the sincerity in his look.

"Jo, that sounds familiar" Adam seemed to think it over.

"It's Harvelle, our parents know each other and apparently I'll be living with you for 3 days." She blushed deeply.

"Yes, John had mentioned you. Well, might as well get to know each other," He grinned, straight teeth showing.

They talked until the bell rang, till Chuck woke and shooed them all away. They walked over to the Winchester household together, talking about irrelevant things.

"How can you not like football?" Adam gasped.

"Dude, all you do is shove each other and toss the ball around. What is there to like?" She asked. Jo hadn't even noticed the fact that they had arrived to their destination.

Suddenly it hit her like a ten tone truck; she was going to spend 3 days with 3 Winchesters in the same house. Shit, that was never good. They fought, cursed and were all in all messy. Even without Dean there, it would still be a testament of true faith.

"Jo? You okay?" Adam noticed her hesitation.

She gulped, "I'm fine, just thought I forgot something." She lied

They headed to the front door. _This is it, God help us_, she thought.

Well, the house was a mess.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was Ellen barking orders at Sam, John _and _Dean- who didn't even live there anymore.

"Boys how do you even live in this pigsty?!" She shouted, loudly. "Do you even clean? You can't see the floor! Is that a mouldy lasagne? Get that thing out of here before I make you eat it!"

Jo sighed in relief; thank God her mum was such a drill sergeant. She chuckled as Sam ran across the living room with a vacuum and mouthed 'help'. She just shook her head, "You messed it up, you clean it." She chuckled at Adam's expression of pure horror.

Ellen walked over to them, smacked Jo upside the head and turned to Adam. "You must be Adam, I'm Ellen. Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry you had to live in this junkyard for a while. This place needs a woman's touch." She smiled sympathetically. "You two, since you didn't participate in making the mess you are free. Jo you can show Adam around town." She ushered them out.

_Oh God, why is mum setting me up. No, she isn't, she doesn't know! What exactly doesn't she know?_ - Jo thought. But, before they left Ellen winked at them. Making both of them blush.

"S-sorry about that," Jo muttered under her breath.

"It's okay; she seems, um, energetic?" He offered.

"She can be really controlling from time to time. I know she means well, but still." Jo said as they walked. Adam nodded in understanding.

She took them to the town's lake. It was quiet this time of night, but beautiful none the less.

"Wow, this is really something," he said, looking at the light ripples that spread along the surface. He took a rock and threw it in, just to see more ripples.

Jo sighed, "Used to come here all the time. Lately I just don't have the will or the time."

Adam nodded, "We had a forest back home, I used to go there all the time."

Jo nodded and they didn't speak for a while. It had only been a day and she was warming up to the big softie quickly. She smiled to herself. Maybe Jocks weren't so bad after all. Well not _all_ of them.

The next day went in a blur of trying to fend off guys because she wore a shirt a size too small. Wasn't her fault all of her stuff was back home.

At lunch she was sitting alone outside of the cafeteria reading a book when someone approached her.

"Hey sweet cheeks." That voice, sly and sleazy. She shivered, the familiar Texas drawl made her nauseous.

"What do you want Alastair?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"Really, you're reading that crap by Carver Edlund. Uh," he made a disgusted noise, "Anyhow, what say you we get out of here and get down to the nasty."

He might be the president of the chess club, but he was still an asshole. "How charming, how about no." She snapped back.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "I said, let's get out of here. Now." He growled. To be honest he smelled like sulphur from all the time he spent in the chem. Lab. And it made her want to vomit.

"Dude unless you want to see my knife collection up close, I suggest you let go!" She tried to sound as calm as possible but she was panicking, she was at a disadvantage. She didn't have her knife with her and no one was around to hear her scream.

He smirked, "Oh I think we can find something more interesting than viewing your knife collection to do. " He slammed her against the wall. She yelped, in surprise more than in pain.

"Yo, dickhead, leave her alone!" A voice growled from behind Alastair. Jo saw the familiar figure of Adam approach them.

She slumped to the floor as Adam threw the Alastair onto the cold hard ground. "What do you think you're doing, you disgusting, Taylor Swift loving, dickbag!" Adam shouted as he pounded the living shit out of Alastair.

"Adam! Don't kill him!" Jo shouted. That seemed to calm him down and a crowd started forming.

He went over to her and picked her up bridal style. She blushed and snuggled closer to his strong chest. Jo soon started shaking and Adam took her to the nurse's office.

"You'll be fine, but I suggest you skip school for a few days." Nurse Masters told them. "And you, young man, are wanted in the principal's office."

He got 2 weeks suspension, a pat on the back and a stern look from John (him not being the greatest parent) and sloppy kiss on the cheek from Ellen.

Dean had warmed up to him after that and moved back in. Apparently that was the only reason he moved out. He was a little pissed at John for not telling them about Adam. Alastair, however, got a week at the hospital and a suspension. For good. The school's cameras caught the whole thing, thankfully.

So Adam and Jo spent the next week talking and playing video games. Jo even took Adam outside to practice shooting. To this, he took like a duck to water. It was in his blood after all. The Winchesters were excellent hunters, always were. Jo remembered when John used to go with Bill and they'd always bring back some ducks or a deer.

It was getting chilly outside and they were going back from the local coffee shop. Jo shivered unconsciously. Adam seemed to notice, "Hold this," he handed her his coffee while he took off his Letterman jacket. She looked at him curiously, but then he draped it over her shoulders and she blushed.

"Thanks," She smiled.

Since she was no longer living in the Winchester household, but Ellen did still drop by to see if it was liveable, he escorted her to her house.

She stood on the first step so that she was at eye level with Adam. He chuckled and she glared at him.

"Dude stop looking at me like that, I'm not the 8th world wonder," she blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Hmm, maybe you are," he hummed and leaned in closer. Next thing Jo knew, they were kissing. Lightly and softly. When they parted they were both flushed and smiling goofily.

"I'll see you around Harvelle," he smiled and walked away, completely forgetting his jacket.

When Jo entered the house Ellen looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she just shrugged and went upstairs to her room. Happy and content.

The end.

**I APOLOGIES TO ANY TAYLOR SWIFT FANS READING THIS! **  
**sorry for the bad puns.**


End file.
